Legato
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Beca visits Forks with Chloe for her cousin Bella's wedding. While the newlyweds are off honeymooning, the two Bellas decide to enjoy Forks, but after Jacob imprints on Chloe, Beca discovers that Forks isn't really what it seems, and Bella's life is more interesting than she lets on. Bechloe, onesided Jake/Beca, Rosella, minor AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**January 18****th****, 2012**

"Jessica's pretty cool! I think she'll like you."

Bella Swan awkwardly sat down at the lunch table full of socialites. This was not her usual scene. She was about to be bored out of her mind when the apparent leader of the group sat down opposite her.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley."

Bella did nothing but sit and stare with her mouth open a little. "Sorry. Woah. You look almost exactly like my cousin," she stuttered.

"Cousin?" questioned Jessica. She tilted her slightly to the right.

"Yeah, her name's Beca Mitchell. She's a year older than me. She's an aspiring DJ," Bella explained.

"Hm."

After that, poor Bella faced an onslaught of ridiculous questions about Phoenix and her life previous to arriving in Forks. Little did she know, both Edward Cullen _and _Rosalie Hale were staring at her…

**xXx**

**June 11****th****, 2013**

"Ah, graduation day!" sang Alice. "A day I've experienced one too many times but still find refreshing and enjoyable!"

"You and only you," grumbled her sister, Rosalie.

"Cheer up, baby." This time, it was Bella talking. Rosalie turned around to face the brunette and smiled before kissing her.

In March of 2012, Edward Cullen began dating Bella Swan.

In September of 2012, Edward Cullen left Bella Swan in the middle of the woods behind her house. He and his family disappeared from Forks, Washington.

In November 2012, Rosalie Hale returned to Forks, Washington against the wishes of her family to see Bella again.

In January of 2013, Rosalie Hale began dating Bella Swan.

In March of 2013, Bella Swan went cliff diving. Alice Cullen saw this and interpreted it as suicide. She called Edward, and he went to the Volturi to have them kill him. Bella and Rosalie rushed to Volterra to save him. The Cullen family returned to Forks.

Although she was still being pursued by Victoria, Bella was enjoying life. Rosalie was much better for her than Edward ever would be. She wasn't controlling or possessive. She let Bella live her life.

Today, Bella was doing a lot of living.

"After this, we get Victoria, and we get together," Bella said softly.

"Mhmm," agreed Rosalie.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, Bella has to go get her diploma," Alice said, ushering the two apart. Rosalie waved at her girlfriend as she headed off to find a seat in the gym.

The ceremony went smoothly with no interruptions or mistakes. Jessica's speech was generic but inspiring. Bella received her diploma and was officially done with high school. Well, for a while. She entered the crowd of families to receive congratulations from her dad. Rosalie was by her side almost instantly.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the back. "You'll never guess who's here to see you!"

"No, I won't," she said, approaching him, girlfriend in tow. "Who is it?"

"Well, if it isn't little miss cactus," came a snarky voice from behind Charlie. "Long time no see, Bella."

"Beca? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Beca Mitchell grinned as she was pulled into a hug by the taller girl. "Watch out, kiddo, I need you to not crush my lungs."

Bella let go and stepped back to Rosalie's side. "Well," said the blonde. "Bella and Beca. Cute."

"And who is this gorgeous woman?" questioned the older of the two cousins.

"This lovely lady is my fabulous girlfriend, Rosalie Hale."

"Looks like Beca isn't the only one who bats for the other team," said a redhead that had just walked up to Beca's side. "I'm Chloe, Beca's girlfriend."

"Where did you meet her?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Beca rolled her eyes.

"She dated my brother first," explained Rose. Edward, who was walking up to the group with Carlisle, waved.

"Makes sense. I never pegged Bella for one to immediately go for the girls."

"Her name's Bella?" asked Chloe giddily.

"Yeah," Beca sighed.

"What's so significant about that?" asked the younger cousin.

"Chloe here convinced me to join this a capella group at Barden called 'The Barden Bellas'. We won regionals, semi-finals, and then finals."

"Wow. You always could sing, but I never thought you'd end up joining a group."

"It wasn't my choice!" Beca exclaimed defensively. "She invaded my shower and forced me to do it!"

"That doesn't sound suggestive at all."

"You are so insufferable!"

Bella laughed and Rosalie giggled a little bit. "Look, why are you here anyways?" the taller cousin asked.

"Can't a girl come see her little cousin graduate?"

"Yeah, whatever." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Actually," interjected Alice. "Charlie told me about her, and I hired her to DJ at the graduation after party."

"You mean the _Cullen _graduation after party," Rosalie corrected. "There are others."

"No one's going to Augustus Slocum's graduation nerd fest," Alice groaned. "No one but Augustus and his nerd friends who aren't hardcore enough to rock our party scene. I don't even think anyone's going to the Tribal School after party. And it's _on the beach. _In fact, I think there are Tribal kids coming to _our _party instead."

"Ew, mutts. And we're letting them in?"

"Babe, be nice." Bella elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs, which did nothing but hurt her elbow.

"Yes, we are. We are Forks' social scene, Rose. We are the party. We are _it_. Our place is the place to be tonight and you can bet everyone in the area will be rocking our scene. And Beca here will be making it rock even more. It's going to be _insane._"

**xXx**

Insane it was. Alice took parties to a whole other level, a level that Forks didn't experience too often. Beca was behind her equipment, spinning knobs and turning heads. She was personally introduced to valedictorian Jessica Stanley, who shared her likeness to a shocking extent. Bella had been coerced onto the dance floor by Rosalie, who was killing it. Bella's two left feet fixed themselves with a bit of alcohol and she was popping it, locking it, and dropping it just as good as anyone else there. Chloe sat by Beca's set-up, content with the world. The DJ had been urging her to go down on the floor and enjoy herself, but Chloe persisted, saying that she was much happier by her side than out there.

The party went by smoothly despite a visit from the Pack, which pulled Bella and the host family off upstairs for a good twenty minutes. They came back down looking mildly distressed, but they still managed to enjoy the rest of the party. When all was said and done, Beca pocketed a generous pay of $800. It was way more than she'd asked for, but Alice had insisted, saying "Any family of Bella is my family, and I treat my family good." Not that Beca was complaining.

"Hopefully you can DJ our wedding, too," Rosalie purred.

The DJ's eyes widened, spotting the ring on Rose's finger. "Bella! When did you-"

"About thirty minutes ago," the taller brunette mumbled. "I was scared shitless."

"You thought I'd say no? Bella, you've got to stop doubting yourself," the blonde scolded. "Anyways, thank you, Beca. The music was great; I know because Edward wouldn't stop complimenting you."

The copper-bronze-haired boy in question grinned. "I know a good DJ when I see one."

"Edward is the family virtuoso," explained Alice. "Hell, we've all got some kind of musical talent. Jasper's a guitarist, Emmett's a drummer, we all can sing. Edward just goes above and beyond."

"Jack of all trades, master of some," he joked. "Music is my passion."

"It's more than that," said Alice. "He's so far into it that he's sideways, backwards, and upside down all at once. This boy has composed so much music that he's on his way to being the next Beethoven. He sings like an angel, he plays piano like a god, and he knows everyone from Mick Jagger to Nicki Minaj and then some. An entire wall of his room is literally nothing but CDs."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Music," Beca chuckled.

Edward laughed and began to softly sing Auld Lang Syne.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance-"_

Rosalie punched him lightly. "Come on, you can do better than that." He straightened up and took a deep breath before belting out

"_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came."_

"Better," said his sister.

By this point, Chloe and Beca's inner Bella was starting to stir. Since the rest of the group wasn't with them, they couldn't exactly do anything extravagant, but they could do something. It was almost felt like like a smaller version of a Riff Off. Beca whispered something in Chloe's ear before they both nodded and looked at Edward.

"_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends forever-"**_

Edward lifted a hand, cutting them off. He began to sing again.

"_After tonight, who knows where we'll be tomorrow?_

_What if we're never here again?_

_After tonight, this will be a lifetime ago_

_So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red!"_

Recognizing the tune, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella joined in.

"_And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving_

_Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning_

_Stop this night from fading away"_

And, finally, Beca and Chloe gave in.

"_**This time is ours!**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hands**_

_**I would stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours!**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless"**_

Edward took the lead.

"_You're like a dream_

_That I have just awoken from_

_Fading away, just out of reach"_

And Rosalie stole it from him.

"_And we are here_

_But I already miss you_

_Even as you're lying next to me"_

They continued until the song was finished, alternating lead parts and singing together on the chorus. When it was over, Esme revealed that she had taped the whole thing and the impromptu a capella group burst into laughter.

"It was great seeing you again, Bella," said Beca. "I hope I'm invited back for the wedding."

"Invitations will be in the mail," was all she said in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**4eAugust 12****th****, 2013**

"Bachelorette party in the house!"

Bella just stood still and looked flustered as she was ushered into the raging night club. The Cullens had dragged Rosalie off to hunt for her side of the night while Bella had been kidnapped by humans and dragged all over town. Beca and Chloe were present, alongside Bella's high school friends: Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Somehow, Seth had been roped into it as well, and he was grinning big as he followed Bella's "entourage" through town.

"Beca, really, you didn't have to-"

Her older cousin shushed her. "Bella, the Bellas made me suffer in public. Now I get to turn around my frustration on _you_."

The taller brunette swallowed and wobbled into the club. As they walked in, the DJ said "We would like to welcome ISABELLA SWAN to the club tonight! She's getting' hitched tomorrow!" over the speakers. Bella cringed as Beca winked at the DJ, who smiled and waved back.

Clubs were no fun to Bella without Rosalie. Rose was always the one that pushed her out onto the floor and made her dance. Without the stunning blonde, she was back to her old wallflower tricks. She watched Beca and Chloe going wild in the crowd of energized people and sighed.

"You jelly?"

Her head shot up. It was Seth, looking like his adorable puppy self. "Hey, Seth. No, I'm just missing Rose."

"I bet. But, I got a little bit of a happy surprise for you," he said, grinning. Bella raised a brow.

Jacob Black stepped out from behind a nearby wall and her face lit up. "Jake! You came back!"

"I was informed that several drunken females would be roaming the streets tonight," he joked. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled the warm wolf into a tight hug. "Dance?"

"Me? You? The dance floor? Leggo shawty!"

"LET'S RIGGITY ROLL!" exclaimed Seth, using his familiar tagline.

They joined the crowd under the pulsating strobe lights and danced the night away.

**August 13****th****, 2013**

"Up."

Bella groaned, prying her eyes open to immediately shut them at the sight of Forks' gray sunlight.

"I said _up_." Alice's commanding voice seemed to echo in the brunette's head, bouncing off the walls of her skull before kicking her brain in the nuts. "This is your first and last hangover. I hope you enjoyed it. C'mon, Bella, up."

"I don't even remember alcohol," the human groaned.

"That's usually how it goes." Bella was suddenly aware of Beca, who was laying the floor, disheveled, on top of a still KO'd Chloe.

"Bella, you are _getting married. _Out of bed. Now."

At this, the brunette rolled out of her bed and onto Beca and Chloe, eliciting an "OOMPH!" from the now squashed redhead. Alice grabbed her soon-to-be-sister's wrist and stood her upright. She dragged the poor hungover human down stairs and out to her Porsche.

"Alice, I'm wearing boxers and a t-shirt."

"You can get dressed at our place."

Meanwhile, back in Bella's room, Beca was struggling to stand. "C'mon, Chlo, we gotta get to the wedding."

"Five more minutes…"

"Seriosly?"

"Dixie Chick serious…" Chloe mumbled before rolling back over onto her front. Beca let out an exasperated sigh.

**xXx**

"Better?" Alice asked.

"Much better," said Bella. She was now half-dressed in tuxedo pants and dress shirt, with her bowtie hanging around her neck. One pair of sunglasses and she'd be qualified to make a Gangam Style parody. After a few cups of coffee, the human among vampires was back on her feet and ready to tie the knot. Rosalie was, of course, nowhere to be found; they were honoring the old "don't see the bride before the wedding" tradition. Of course, technically they were both brides, but Bella had decided to play the groom in the situation.

In the back of the room, Beca was in the process of tying her tie. She donned a fresh black suit and vest, along with a blue dress shirt and a black tie. Her "ear monstrosities", as Aubrey had dubbed them, were still in place; neither Bella nor Rosalie had any objections to her wearing them. Although she was also DJing the reception, Beca was a groomsman as well. They were breaking all kinds of gender stereotypes today. Chloe was a bridesmaid, and off getting ready in another room with Esme.

"Does this tie look right?" the DJ questioned.

Alice whirled around and gracefully moved to Beca. She straightened the tie a little, but otherwise left it alone. "You look fine." Then, she faced Bella. "Seen Jacob?"

"A saw a blurry version of him last night."

"He's the best man. We kind of need him."

Bella whipped out her phone and called the Quileute boy. "Jake? You hungover? Yeah, I was too. Look, get your rear in gear, okay? You're the best man. We kind of need you." She winked at Alice, who grinned in return. "You'll be here in five? Okay. See ya." She snapped the phone shut. "He'll be here."

Alice nodded and leaned out the door. "Carlisle!" The blonde doctor appeared as quickly as he was called. "Fix her," she said, nodding to Bella. "I have to go check on Rose."

"Help me tie this bowtie, daddy," Bella said in a joking manner.

Carlisle chuckled and proceeded to tie it, showing her each step along the way in case she had to do it again in the future. After that, she put on the rest of her ensemble. She wore black pants and a jacket with long coattails over a white dress shirt, a blue vest, and a blue bowtie. Bella stood up, glanced in the mirror, and smiled.

"You look handsome," said Carlisle. "You too, Beca."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," responded Beca.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Alright then."

"DADDY!" Emmett screeched from outside. "I CAN'T TIE MY TIE!"

Carlisle shook his head. "Eighty-some years old and the boy still can't tie a tie," he mumbled, too low for Beca to hear. Bella chuckled.

Jacob showed up on the front porch moments later. Alice opened the door and yanked him inside. "Where have you been? A hangover is no excuse! If it weren't for the treaty, I would've marched right up to your house and brought you here myself!" The shifter frowned apologetically. The pixie-like vampire sighed and led him upstairs where he was shoved into a room with Jasper and Edward. "Dress him!" was all she said before she marched down the hall.

"Wedding planning is so stressful!" she sighed.

**xXx**

The wedding was a blissful piece of tranquility in the midst of Bella's recently troubled life. Rosalie was shining with beauty and happiness as Carlisle walked her down the aisle.

Beca got an up close look at just how happy her little cousin was. Of course, the ceremony was long and drawn out, as most weddings are, and Beca's eyes ended up scanning the rows of guests as the official went on and on and on.

Her dad was sitting towards the front of the "groom's" side, looking mildly okay with the whole experience. Dr. Raymond Mitchell was Renee's older brother and her polar opposite. Bella and Beca sometimes had trouble seeing how the two siblings were related. Renee was bubbly, childlike, and sometimes airheaded, and Dr. Mitchell was, well, a college professor. Of course, when Raymond ended up leaving his wife when Beca was still a child, the resemblance was clear: both of them had a tendency to leave when things went wrong for them. The difference was that, unlike Renee, Raymond didn't take Beca with him when he left.

Despite being a college professor, Dr. Mitchell wasn't exactly as liberal as most of his students. He gave Beca a bit of a stink eye as she stood between Jacob and Emmett, suit and all. Of course, just the fact that he was attending a same-sex marriage where his daughter just happened to be one of the groomsmen who was also in a loving relationship with a certain redheaded bridesmaid on the other side of the aisle was enough to blow Beca's mind.

"I now pronounce you woman and wife," said the preacher. Beca perked up a little, seeing that the ceremony was near its end. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bella leaned in and kissed Rosalie deeply. Beca glanced quickly at her father, who seemed to hold in any contempt for the relationship. He was good at that, considering that he was a college professor.

Immediately after the ceremony was over and done with, Beca discarded her jacket and put on her headphones. She was behind her setup before anyone else even got to the reception area. On top of her equipment was a list of songs that the happy couple liked and songs that fit them, as well as locale specific crowd pleasers, courtesy of Mr. Music himself, Edward. The courteous boy with the copper-bronze hair had lent her his entire CD collection for the night and personally offered to run and get her any that she needed. Beca had picked up two crates of CDs the day before and had Emmett bring them down while they were prepping the area; these were the vital CDs that held the songs Rosalie and Bella would respond to best. There were also crowd pleasers in there and pop songs that everyone knew and would dance to. Beca herself had specially prepared a few mixes to play for the newlyweds.

"You look like you're in your element," Chloe observed. The Bella co-leader was standing in front of the setup, admiring her beautiful girlfriend. Chloe loved watching Beca work. It was one of those rare times when the DJ seemed to be at peace; another time was when her arms were wrapped around Chloe, holding her close and kissing her.

"You know it, Chlo." The first thing to come through the speakers was "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last.

"_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you…"_

"Looks like you're taking my suggestions seriously." Edward appeared out of nowhere, suddenly beside Chloe.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the family virtuoso, after all."

He smiled warmly. "If you need a break, just find me. I've done my fair share of DJing, and I'd be happy to take your spot and let you enjoy the festivities for a while."

"I may take you up on that offer," said Beca.

The redheaded boy nodded politely and went to mingle with the incoming flow of guests. Rosalie and Bella danced to the song, the blonde now dressed down in a simpler, one-shouldered blue dress. The guests watched the happy couple and smiled.

As Beca started to get into the flow, a blonde boy who was dancing with her doppelganger called out "PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC, WHITE GIRL!" and the DJ grinned and shook her head. Less than thirty minutes into the reception and people were already hammered. Beca cycled through the music, playing an even mix of upbeat and slow songs. Everyone seemed happy with it. Edward approached her as the sky began to grow dark, and eyes scanned the list he had provided again. Right now she was playing "Home" by Phillip Phillips.

"You're seriously suggesting that I play 'The Motto'?" she asked incredulously.

He chuckled. "Not wholly seriously. The song's sort of a joke for us. If you want to go for hip-hop or rap, I'd suggest 'Young Forever'. If you're trying to take a more upbeat direction, 'Die Young' would be good. Personally, I'd go for 'Spectrum' about now. You listen to Florence + The Machine?"

"Occasionally," Beca responded, flipping through CDs to find the copy of Ceremonials that she had plucked from one of Edward's many shelves. She quickly put it in and selected "Spectrum" to play next. "Home" began to fade out, and the first sweet notes of "Spectrum" began to play. Edward nodded his head slowly to the music.

"_When we first came here_

_We were cold and we were clear_

_With no colors on our skin_

_We were light and paper thin…"_

"Good choice." He hummed along to the song, and eventually, he began to sing it under his breath.

Across the floor, Rosalie and Bella were actively enjoying each other's company.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Hale?" asked the brunette.

"How are _you _feeling, Mrs. Hale?" the blonde spoke in response.

Bella laughed. "I'm not going to miss being called 'Miss Swan'."

"Enjoy it; we may pick up Swan as an alias in the future."

"Goody," said Bella, taking a sip of her drink.

"Enjoying the wine?" The human sat up, startled. Jasper and Alice had quietly approached them from behind. "Drink it while you still can," the southern vampire drawled.

"I am." Recovered, the brunette took a large swig. "Don't give me a heart attack, Jazz."

"My apologies."

Back on the other side, Edward was busy convincing Beca to leave her setup for a while and dance with Chloe. "You are denying that beautiful girl a wonderful night. Someone is going to steal her."

Frustrated, Beca glared at him, but then she turned her attention to Chloe. The bouncy ginger didn't outwardly appear to be having a bad time; she was chatting amiably with Seth, but she lacked that sparkle in her eye, and Beca knew it. Sighing in defeat, the DJ stepped down from her setup and said "All yours. Treat her well."

Smugly, Edward stepped up and quickly put on "Die Young", prompting several teens to gravitate towards the dance floor. Bella and Rosalie even joined the crowd. Beca pulled Chloe away from her conversation and out with the rest of the guests.

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"_

**xXx**

Bella and Rosalie were showered with rice as they walked quickly to their getaway car. Emmett had taken the time to write "JUST MARRIED" on the back window for them.

"Have fun, you two!" called Beca from the front steps. She and Chloe both waved at the couple.

For the umpteenth time, Bella asked Rosalie where they were going. The blonde gave her the same answer she'd been giving her all night: "It's a surprise."

When the boys had made sure that all of their luggage was in the back of the car, the newlyweds waved at the guests one last time before taking off to their honeymoon destination.

Beca wrapped and arm around Chloe and hugged her tightly. "So, where are we going on our honeymoon?" asked the redhead.

"Since when were we getting married?" asked Beca, who was thrown for a loop.

The ginger just laughed. "Oh, Beca, you're so cute when you're flustered." She gave the brunette a quick peck on the cheek as they watched the car disappear into the trees.

"Not to intrude," said Carlisle, approaching the two Bellas with Esme. "But how long are you two planning on staying in Forks? We'd be happy to have you."

"We're planning on staying for at least another week. We deserve a vacation," said Beca.

"Please, make yourselves at home," said Esme.

"Really, we don't want to intrude-"

"It's fine! Stay as long as you like." With that, the two parents walked away.

"We have to stay here now, don't we?" asked Beca. Chloe nodded as the DJ watched Esme walk away. "She's so… _mom_."

"That's not an adjective, baby," said the ginger.

"It is now."

"Let's go inside. You're drunk."

**xXx**

Morning came too soon for Beca and Chloe. Sunlight shined through the large glass doors of the guest room, and neither of them had the energy to get up and shut the blinds.

"This is what hell feels like," said Beca, shielding her eyes from the sun. Chloe simply retreated deeper into the sheets.

"You two awake?" said a voice from outside the door.

"We are now. Come in."

The door opened smoothly, and the ginger moved even further down underneath the covers. Edward smiled at the two. "Breakfast's ready, if you want it. Hot cinnamon rolls-" Before the golden-eyed boy could even finish his sentence, Chloe was out of the bed and sprinting downstairs. "Hungry, much?"

"She loves cinnamon rolls," Beca said. The brunette pulled the covers off and clambered out of the bed. "Thanks for letting us stay here. Everything's super comfy."

"If you have any problems, just let us know."

By the time Beca reached the second floor kitchen, Chloe had already devoured an entire roll and was moving on to the next. The DJ shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "'Morning, chica. Enjoying breakfast?"

Chloe only nodded in response.

"So, what are you two planning on doing today?" asked Alice.

"We were thinking about heading down to La Push for a while, enjoying the beach and whatnot. Then we planned on camping out up there." At the mention of La Push, the entire family seemed to shift in mood. It only lasted for a second, though, before they were back to grinning like idiots.

"Sounds like fun," said Emmett.

"Mhmm," Chloe managed to mumble through mouthfuls of gooey cinnamon goodness.

"Be careful," said Edward, although it sounded like there was a double meaning behind his words. "Here, Em and I will help you pack."

About an hour later, Edward and Emmett had finished helping them pack up all their camping stuff in Beca's Jeep. The couple thanked the brothers profusely and said that they would be back late the next day.

"Be safe!" Edward called one last time as the Jeep rumbled down the driveway and out of sight. When it disappeared from view, he frowned. "I'm worried."

"About what? The pack won't hurt them. Seth's even pretty cool."

The ginger shook his head. "Seth's fine. But I'm more worried about Jacob. At the reception, he seemed to be looking at Chloe a lot, but the two never made eye contact."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You think…?"

"I don't know, but I have a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen."

**xXx**

"Beca, must you insist on wearing those?"

The DJ took one look down at the Batman swim trunks she had on over her bikini bottoms and, clueless, looked back up at Chloe. "Is there something wrong with them?"

Chloe sighed. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Bec."

"Good, 'cause I'm BATMAN! WOO!" Beca charged off into the roaring surf, boogie board held high above her head. "C'mon, Chlo! Let's ride some waves!"

Warily, the redhead followed her girlfriend out into the ocean. "You sure about this?"

"Positive!" Beca said, grinning. "I used to boogie board all the time when I was little. I can't believe that you've never done it."

"I was never an ocean person."

"Well, here's how you do it. You have to plant your feet and stand steady, with the board in front of you like this." Beca demonstrated, standing still and holding her board tight. "You wait for the perfect wave to come along, and right when it's about to break, you jump!" As if on cue, a wave rolled up and the DJ jumped up onto her board and rode the wave in to the shore. "Now you try!"

Nervous, Chloe did exactly as her girlfriend had instructed. She was all for trying new things, but she had also always been afraid of the open ocean. This wasn't too bad, though, and it looked fun. A good looking wave started to take shape, and Chloe prepared herself. It got closer and closer, and just as it was about to crash, she jumped onto the board. A rush of water pushed her to the shore and she squealed with glee. "I did it! Beca, I did it! Did you see?"

"That was great! C'mon, let's go again!"

Chloe was ecstatic to see Beca acting just the slightest bit dorky. Around other people, she was always cold and reserved, trying to keep her "badass DJ" appearance up. When they were alone, though, the ginger got to see the other side of her girlfriend: the sensitive, awkward, adorkable side. Chloe treasured moments like this, because even though they weren't so rare anymore, they still felt precious to her.

"So, how come you never did this as a kid?" asked Beca.

"I was kind of afraid of the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, it's so big," Chloe explained. "I was afraid of sharks or drowning or something terrible. Riptides, you know…" She trailed off.

"Look, nothing out here is going to hurt you, alright? I'm here to protect you. Titanium, remember?" Beca smiled and placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. Chloe wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's midsection in response.

About two months after they had gotten together, Beca had gotten another tattoo; well, two, really. One was a simple tattoo that said nothing but "Barden Bella", and it was on her back, at the base of her neck. Fat Amy, Cynthia, Lilly, and Stacie had all gotten the exact same tattoo days before (albeit in different places), and Chloe worked up the courage to get it a week later in the same spot (with much support from Beca). After the remaining Bellas got it later on, Aubrey finally caved, getting it on her left hip.

The other tattoo that Beca got was a bit more personal. It was of a metal heart with a ribbon wrapped around it that read "TITANIUM", and it was put on the small of her back. With the way Chloe was holding the DJ, she was probably touching it.

"I know," she said before kissing the brunette deeply. Their tongues entwined and Beca moaned. Cutting the kiss short, Chloe pulled back. "You taste like saltwater."

"Hey!" Beca protested. Chloe was already wading away with her board, smirking at the DJ over her shoulder.

"Catch me if you can!"

"No fair!"

After riding a few more decent waves, the couple escaped to the sandy shore for lunch. It was unusually sunny for La Push, and they were enjoying every minute of it. Beca munched away on a turkey sandwich with way too much mayonnaise while Chloe enjoyed the same but with a little less mayo. They had a two liter bottle of Pepsi but had forgotten the cups, so they instead drank straight from the bottle like bosses. After they finished the main course, the two devoured an entire package of Oreos for dessert.

"We are going to get fat," said Beca between bites.

"Nonsense. We do cardio."

"I'm going to lose my abs. I worked so hard for my abs, Chlo." Beca looked down at her chiseled stomach.

"They show no signs of disappearing. Have another Oreo."

The DJ took the cookie, stared at it, and then wolfed it down in one bite. "Chloe, we are going to get diabetes."

"Stop being such a pessimist!" The brunette laughed as Chloe thumped her on the shoulder. "You're ruining Oreos for me! And all food, for that matter!"

Beca stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna take the boogie boards up to the Jeep." She pointed a thumb at the top of the hill where the public parking space was. "Be back in a few. Need anything from the car?"

"I left my sunglasses."

"I'll grab 'em," she said as she tucked the boards under her arm. After making sure that she had a good grip on them, she jogged towards the hill, kicking up a gracious amount of sand along the way.

Chloe took another swig of Pepsi before she noticed two tall, muscular native boys walking down the beach towards her. As they got closer, she recognized them to be Seth and Jacob, two of the groomsmen from the previous night. "Hey guys!" She gesticulated wildly to get their attention.

Seth recognized her immediately and jogged up to her, smiling. "Hey, Chloe! Where's Beca?"

"She went to put some stuff in the car. How's life?"

"Pretty sweet," he chuckled. "You guys been hanging out on the beach?"

"Bec was teaching me to boogie board. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." She grinned.

By this time, Jacob had caught up to Seth and was standing over the two. Noticing his friend's arrival, the sandy-haired boy motioned upwards toward Jake. "Chloe, this is Jacob Black. He was the best man last night, if you recall."

"I do. Chloe Beale, nice to meet you."

In the split second their eyes met, Jacob's whole world shifted. _This girl… _Seth wondered why his companion wasn't responding, but when he looked up and saw the look in the older wolf's eye, he knew.

"Oh my god," the younger of the two Quileutes whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Um, let me just talk to Jake for a second." Seth pulled the black-haired boy away from her. "Jake, did you…?"

"Imprint? Yes. Let me go back." Jacob tried to walk back towards Chloe, but the shorter boy stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Jake growled.

"Jacob, she's _gay_."

Jacob froze. "She's _what?_"

"See that girl coming down the hill?" Seth motioned towards Beca, who was descending the hill, Chloe's sunglasses in hand.

"Yeah?"

"That's Chloe's girlfriend, Beca."

"No," Jacob hissed. "No! Not again!" He began to visibly shake. "First Bella, and now THIS. I'm not losing another girl to a woman!"

"Jacob, she's only what she needs you to be! Look at Quil and Claire-" Seth tried to protest.

"They're different! She's only a child. This is a grown woman. She's meant for me. There's no one else, Seth. This is what I've been waiting for! My imprint is supposed to be my saving grace, my way out of this lonely hell."

"It's not meant to be!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID I IMPRINT ON HER? HUH? What the hell do you want me to do? Forget about her? Newsflash: that's kind of fucking impossible!"

The younger Quileute frowned. "I'm not asking you to do that. I'm telling you that it's useless to make any romantic advances on her. Be her friend, her brother, her protector. She doesn't need love; she's already found it."

Beca had reached the beach by now and was giving Chloe her sunglasses. After the ginger put them on, Beca gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grinned. Jacob watched the entire exchange, furious. "I can't do this, Seth, you know I can't." He turned and began to walk away towards the trees.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jake! YOU HEAR ME?" The older boy didn't respond. Seth shook his head and went back over to the girls. "Sorry about that; he's got issues."

"Is he alright? One second he was looking at me like he saw the sun for the first time and the next he was red in the face and screaming."

"Like I said: issues. Are you two planning on going back to the Cullens' place tonight?" asked Seth. He silently prayed that they said yes; he worried about what Jacob might do if they were on unprotected lands.

"No, we're camping out here," answered Beca.

Seth's face fell momentarily before he donned a false grin. "Be safe, okay? I gotta jet."

"Alright. See you!"

Chloe waved after the sandy-haired boy as he jogged off in the same direction that Jacob had gone.

**xXx**

"Whew!" Beca fell back into one of the folding chairs that the Cullens had so generously let them borrow. "Tents are hard."

"At least we have somewhere to sleep. Wouldn't wanna stay out in the open after that scary story, would you?" Chloe teased. The couple had toured the reservation, and right before they headed to the campsite, they had attended a campfire where Quileute elders had told some of the old tribal legends. "Not with all those men turning into wolves running around?"

"Hardy har har," Beca responded sarcastically, as was her nature. "Don't tell me you believed that 'Spirit Warrior' bullshit? Oh, and the 'Cold Ones'. Yeah, I'm so terrified."

"At least they didn't have any Wendigo legends."

"Windy-what?"

"Nevermind."

It was almost nine, and even though the two usually didn't go to sleep until at least ten, they were worn out from the day's escapades. It was already pretty dark anyways, and most of the other campers were calling it a night. Climbing into the tent, they decided that they would wake up early and go cliff diving.

The sound of the other campers running around outside woke Beca up. She checked her phone; it was eleven. Careful not to wake up Chloe, she stood up and unzipped the front flap. People with flashlights were running around the campsite. One happened to run by the front of their tent, so Beca reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You haven't heard? There's been a wolf howling for the past twenty minutes, very close," he said before taking off after the rest. They were all searching the immediate area for any signs of animal activity.

"Bec, what's goin' on?" Chloe slurred from inside the tent.

"Wild animals. No big. I'm gonna go with the rest of these guys to see what's going on." The DJ picked up her phone and a flashlight and stepped outside.

"Be careful!"

"Will do." Beca switched on the light and jogged after everyone else. She noticed that some of the men were even carrying guns with them. _Maybe it's one of those werewolves, _she thought jokingly. While searching with the rest of them, she heard something shuffle off in the bushes to her right. She swung the light around and shined it on the area, spotting a pair of eyes for a brief moment. Intrigued, she stepped away from the crowd that had been following noises off to the left and followed the noises she continued to hear. Finally, Beca ended up about forty feet off from the main campsite in a small clearing.

"Beca Mitchell?"

The brunette whirled around and shined the light, revealing Jacob Black.

"That's me," she said warily. "You're Jacob, right? You were the best man last night."

He nodded slowly. "Chloe Beale is your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." Beca started to get slightly confused.

"That's all I needed." Jacob straightened up and then kneeled down. He leapt up into the air, and when he landed, he wasn't human anymore.

Beca paled. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The horse-sized wolf didn't give her a chance to react. Jacob launched himself forward and clamped his massive jaws down on her shoulder. She screamed in pain. He released her and continued to rip and tear her skin with his teeth and claws. Beca continued to scream. Blood coated the pine needles on the ground around her. When Jacob finally stepped back, she was leaning against a tree, bleeding everywhere. Behind him, lights started to shine. Her howls of pain had attracted the attention of the campers. He huffed and sped off into the darkness. Her wounds were fatal.

Beca Mitchell was going to die, and Chloe Beale was his for the taking. He strategically led the search group away from her body with more noise and howling.

Back at the camp, Chloe was starting to get worried. Beca had been gone far too long. Her worry finally overcame her, and she grabbed a flashlight and took off in search of her girlfriend. The lights of the search group had gone way off to the left, but something was telling Chloe to go right. She pushed the brush aside and looked around, scanning the area in vain. Finally, she heard a soft groaning sound not too far ahead of her. Frantic, she charged on.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat when her flashlight found Beca, breath labored, lying against a tree, bleeding all over the forest floor. Adrenaline pumped through her as she called out to the other searchers and cradled her girlfriend in her arms.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay, Beca, it's gonna be okay."

Through hazy vision, Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled, blood running down her chin. "Yeah. Titanium, remember?"

All the redhead could do was cry.

Minutes later, the search group arrived, horrified. "We've got to get her to a hospital!" one exclaimed.

"No," said another. "She won't make it; it's too far."

"Take her to Dr. Cullen!" shouted one from the back.

That was all Chloe needed. She stood up, still holding Beca in an amazing feat of strength (then again, the DJ was rather small), and took off to the Jeep. She carefully laid her girlfriend down the back seat before hopping into the driver's seat and speeding down the road.

**xXx**

Thankfully, Chloe made it to the White Mansion before Beca stopped breathing. She was unconscious.

"Carlisle! CARLISLE!"

Jasper happened to be walking down the stairs as she entered, and his eyes went pitch black. Emmett was suddenly behind him, restraining him from moving forward. Carlisle appeared just as quickly, Edward not far behind.

"Emmett! Take him outside! Get him away from here." The biggest of the three brothers obeyed swiftly, hauling his blond brother outside. Out of nowhere, Alice followed. Carlisle stepped up to Chloe and took Beca into his arms. "Follow me."

He carried the bleeding DJ upstairs to his office, where a makeshift ER had been set up. He laid Beca down on the medical table and began to look her over.

"Will she be okay?" Chloe asked hopefully, choking down tears.

Carlisle looked at her gravely. "I don't…" He bit his lip. "I can't save her with any 'normal' medical means." The ginger's face fell, and she almost collapsed. "_But _I can do something for her."

"Please!" Chloe gasped. "Anything!"

The blond's expression was pained as he looked from Beca to Chloe and back again. "This… I only do this in dire situations, when I absolutely know that someone is going to die," he said slowly. "Chloe, I don't have time to explain this all to you, or she'll die. Do you trust me?"

She nodded fervently.

Carlisle sighed and leaned down. He sunk his teeth into Beca's good shoulder and stayed like that for about thirty seconds before pulling back, lifting up Beca's wrist, and biting it. Chloe watched, confused. There was silence for a moment.

Then Beca screamed. It was much worse than anything that Chloe had ever heard before; it was a scream of true pain and suffering. "IT BURNS!" she screeched, her back arching.

Carlisle placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and pulled her into the next room. "Watch her, Edward," he said, motioning to Beca.

Chloe sat down in a leather chair, looking curiously at him. "What did you do?"

"First of all, I'm going to have to explain something else. My family and I… We aren't human. We're vampires," he explained. "To save Beca's life, I just bit her and put my venom into her bloodstream. In three day's she'll be a vampire like us."

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes. In fact, Rosalie is going to change her while they're on their honeymoon."

The redheaded girl visibly stiffened. "Do you… hurt people?"

"No; my family and I drink the blood of animals."

"Will Beca?" she asked.

Carlisle's face darkened. "Yes, if she chooses to. That brings up something else: you will not be able to be here when Beca wakes up."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, suddenly angry.

"Newborn vampires are extremely bloodthirsty. They'll drink from any human in their sight without discretion. I'm afraid that Beca will be so overcome by thirst that she'd kill anyone, even you. You won't be able to be around her at all until she builds up enough resistance. That may take a while; Jasper is over a hundred years old and he still has trouble. It may take a year or two, even more-"

She suddenly cut him off. "I can't be away from her that long."

"Chloe, she'll _kill you_." Carlisle leaned in to emphasize the point.

"Then change me," she said. "Change me."

He looked pained as he put his face in his hands. "I had a feeling that you might say that. Do you realize what you're asking for? You'll never die, you'll be constantly battling your bloodthirst, you'll have to stay away from your friends and family, fake your death; this isn't an easy life."

"You've already bitten Beca. You want me to lie to everyone we know?"

"You'll still be lying to them if I turn you."

"But I'll be _with her,_" she said, desperate. "That's all I want, Carlisle. I want to be with Beca."

He leaned back and let out a deep breath. "I can see that. This is a horrible situation, but I can tell that you really do love her. I don't have much of a choice. Even if I refused to change you, Beca would still fight me once she's turned and go after you, putting your life and the lives of others in danger." He paused and looked out the window into the night. "I'll do it." In a flash, he was on his feet and walking back to his office. Chloe followed eagerly. "Edward! Clear off my desk." The golden-eyed boy removed all the items on it faster than Chloe's eyes could see. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes," she said with a shaky breath.

"Lay down."

She did as instructed. The blond doctor lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit down on it. Sharp, burning pain erupted throughout Chloe's arm and spread through the rest of her body. She knew what Beca was feeling down, why she was screaming about the burn. It was like fire running through her veins.

In an act of kindness, Edward pushed the desk so it was parallel to the bed that Beca laid in.

Through the pain, Chloe reached for Beca's hand. When she found it, she entwined their fingers and squeezed.

Beca returned the squeeze and barely whispered "Titanium."


End file.
